


The Law Has Its Limits

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Femslash February, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: After work, Carter has a proposition for Shaw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com) prompt 'role reversal'. In this universe, Shaw is the cop, and Carter's now the vigilante (maybe she quit after John saved her life in S1?) Carter gets to be the reckless badass, while Shaw's struggling with her conscience as to working with these people.
> 
> (Sorry this is so short. I might expand on it in future. In the meantime feel free to take it and run with it.)

"You called me here on false pretences?" Shaw demands, fixing an unimpressed glare on the woman sitting at the bar.

Carter takes a long, slow pull on her drink (what full grown adult drinks through a straw, anyway?) and then lazily puts her hand on Shaw's hip. "Relax, honey." She unclips the badge from Shaw's belt and sets it face down on the bartop. "You're off duty."

Shaw slams her hand down on top of the badge and leans in close, intimidating. She's shorter than Carter, even seated on her low stool, but she can still bring it. "You said...you needed someone arresting. Yes or no, is there a number?" 

Carter's hands travelling across the front of Shaw's jeans, discreetly. "Yes to you 'arresting' me. You _know_ I'm a bad girl." Her fingers tug at Shaw's set of cuffs.

Quick as lightning, Shaw gets hold of her wrists and flings Carter's hands away from her. "No. We're not doing that." She says firmly, but inside she's torn. This job doesn't mean as much to her as it ought. More often than not, Finch's merry band of vigilantes and their methods are a more appealing prospect than her badge.

But man, she owes it to Fusco. Her partner only just got himself straightened out. When it threatens one of the few true friendships she's had in her life, her libido can take a hike.

Carter gets to her feet and buttons her coat. "Shame. Call me if you change your mind. See you around, Shaw."

Shaw watches her walk away. Then she irritably crams her badge back into her pocket, and orders herself a drink.


End file.
